Vous avez dit Post-Apo ?
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Os Survivants] Bonsoir, bienvenue à la visite de la fin du monde ! Ce soir, vous serez amenez à découvrir l'horreur, dans le monde des zombies, en compagnie e moi, Franck. Suivez le guide !


_**Yellow, bonsoir ! Comment allez vous bande de patates ?**_

 **Micka : Y vont surtout se dire que t'a ressuscité...**

 **Pyro : * déboule dans la salle * Quoi quoi quoi ? Maaaaaaaaître !**

 _ **Non mais arrêtez, je ne suis pas morte, j'le saurais non ?**_

Léo : * grogne depuis la salle noire * On l'aurais remarqué ouais, ça nous aurais fait des vacances !

Moran : Mais nous sommes en vacances mon cher Léonard. 

Léo & **Pyro : Ta** gueule **le** vieux !

 _Blanche : Vous pourriez arrêter d'être aussi vexables, les garçons, vous me fatiguez._

Léo : Va mourir...

 _ **Laisse, ils m'en veulent pour le dernier chapitre que j'ai fait sur eux.**_

 _Blanche : AAaaaah, celui que l'on a travaillé la semaine dernière ? Ah oui, c'est logique * sourire pervers *_

 _ **Bon, bref, c'est pas le sujet. Vous l'avez remarquez, j'ai pas posté depuis, pfioooooou, plus de trois moi XD En fait, j'ai croulé sous idées + cours, donc ça été la merde...**_

 ** _Micka : Et encore, ça c'est que le dessus de l'iceberg. Derrière, on a l'affaire Saba, la confé avec tes frères de merde, Moran,..._**

Moran : L'impératrice rouge, la réunion diplomatique des Anciens,...

Léo : C'est saloperies de TKN, et ma grand-mère...

 **Pyro : La grand-mère de Léo...**

 _Blanche : N'oubliez pas mon mariage ._

 _ **Tous : QUOI ?**_

 ** _Après une crise cardiaque, voila mon ballot d'essai pour les Survivants, qui me plaisent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des épisodes. Les personnages, et leur joueurs ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété, bah des joueurs ; le monde appartient quand à lui au maître du Bouc, le grand Mahyar. Bonne lecture, et coeur sur vous !_**

 ** _Ps : Les reviews sauvent les auteurs de la dépression, même si bon, avec trois mois d'absences, je suis pas sur de les mériter..._**

* * *

 **Vous avez dit Post-Apo ?**

Bonjour, je suis Franklin ! Je serais votre guide dans ce monde très justement nommé : la galère des Survivants !

Survivants à quoi me direz vous ? A l'apocalypse voyons ! Lisez le titre voyons.

Quel sorte d'apo me direz vous ? C'est une **excellente** question.

Notre chère humanité possède une large gamme de choix en la matière : catastrophe naturelle, guerre mondiale, incinération brutale par un astre en fin de vie, pandémie générale…

C'est ce dernier cas que nous allons explorer aujourd'hui.

Cette option possède plusieurs branches disponibles, tels que la peste, la progression progressive, et enfin, la mutation. Nous sommes ici face à une mutation particulièrement violente de l'être humain, qui nous transforment, bah en zombies. Une bonne vieille apo zombiesque, quoi. Classique.

Vous pouvez observer devant vous un camp de réfugiés, en pleine débandade. A votre droite, ces hommes et ces femmes que vous voyez là, vont se faire bouffer en moins de deux, ils cherchent à sauver les gosses. Pauvre chaire inutile, ils auraient du les laisser se faire prendre à leur place. A votre droite, des survivants essaient de grimper sur le toit d'une maison super idée les mecs, vous allez 1) Crever de faim, ou 2) Vous faire chopper. Vous pouvez le constater aisément, ce camp n'était pas vraiment composé de l'élite de l'humanité en matière de survie. Plus il en mourra, plus les chances de survie des fuyards baisseront. Bon, sinon, ça fera un super buffet gratos pour les ressuscités.

Vite, suivez moi, nous avons des personnes qui vont peut-être éventuellement survivre là bas ! Un mec avec un accent chelou, un geek totale, un pompier musculeux, et, et une charmante créature qui me semble très alléchante… * essuie la bave sur son menton * Excusez moi, vous savez, on a plus trop le temps de draguer depuis la fin du monde…

Ils courent dans le tunnel, à la poursuite du bus. Pourquoi les bus de secours sont-ils toujours jaunes au fait ? C'est un peu cliché je trouve. Ou alors, ou alors, les vivants les repeignent à chaque fois qu'ils en trouvent uns. Ou il y a une épidémie de bus jaune. Bref, je m'égare.

Allez, courrez les mecs ! Et les filles, pardon mademoiselle ! C'est qu'elle fait peur la bougresse. Attention, c'est la dame black qui est en tête du peloton, suivit du pompier, à qui on devrait franchement mettre des bretelles ! Nous avons , toujours dans la course, notre ami à l'accent accentué, qui, Nom de Zeus menace les gens du bus qui veulent les abandonner ! Ah, bah y a un mec qui vient de lui tirer dessus un de moins. Le geek ? Pourquoi vous me posez la question ?

Ah bah au final, ça fait 2 sur 4 qui ont survécu, c'est déjà pas mal ! Plus tous le bus ! Quoique certains auraient sans doute mieux fait d'y rester… Comme, ermh, l'hystérique qui crie comme une taré depuis 10 minutes ? Tandis que l'adorable femme aperçu plus tôt gère avec un calme souverain la situation de crise à l'arrière. Honnêtement, je comprend pourquoi le pompier la colle. Quoi qu'il est pas mal non plus…

Quoi encore ? Eh, c'est l'apocalypse mes lardons, plus le temps ni les moyens de faire fine bouche.

Et voilà le véhicule emplie de survivants apeurés qui filent sur l'autoroute. On dirait un cochon à roulettes, courant vers l'abattoir. Pour finir dans l'assiette des morts-vivants. Enfin, ils ont pas d'assiettes, ils font plus dans la bouffe sur place, et puis en même temps y a pas de café pour zombies, ou de restaurant quatre étoiles servant de la chair humaine, vu que c'est la fin du monde, et que les ressuscités n'ont pas trop de cerveau, qu'ils les mangent plutôt… A la réflexion, un restaurant tenue par Hannibal Lecter ferrait sans doute plaisir à ces affamés sur pattes, et les éduquerait un peu.

Merde, j'ai perdu le fil, j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui, les survivants et leur cirse de panique !

Mais oui, regardez le pompier et la superbe femme qui discutent avec leur air paniqué, et le chauffeur qui regarde le compteur avec anxiété ! Voilà, voilà, plus d'essence ! Vraiment, la non prévoyance de ses gens me sidère. Vous préparez un bus de secours, vous le briquez, vous en prenez bien soin… Mais y en a pas un pour vérifier que le réservoir est remplie pour une urgence comme celle-ci ? Non, personne ? Tsss.

Bon, pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais devoirs vous laissez. Non, n'essayez pas de me retenir, la visite est finie pour le moment, revenez plus tard pour la suite de l'exposition ! Non, non mademoiselle, lâchez mon col, je sais que je suis séduisant, mais vous n'emporterez pas ma chemise !

 _A suivre..._


End file.
